


[巨人][親情向]Kenny從不失手

by alagev



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 最糟糕的女婿與岳父見面場合, 架空, 詭異的親情向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 英雄，他輕蔑的說著，如果說有什麼事情是Kenny沒教給Levi的，無私絕對是其中一項。





	[巨人][親情向]Kenny從不失手

**Author's Note:**

> ！假設當時憲兵隊與掌握權勢的調查兵團和解，Kenny沒死  
> ！雖然很粗暴但Kenny確實是關心Levi的  
> ！「你他媽選這什麼爛男友」－－這樣的心境

 

 

Kenny從不失手。

 

要說他在漫長的暗殺歲月裡領悟到什麼，Kenny Ackerman會用一慣特殊且奇異的愉快語調回答──殺人不是職業，而是種生活哲學，一門極致的藝術，可惜甚少有人能領悟。絕大多數的人看他的目光不是厭惡就是全然的恐懼，披著人皮的野獸， _缺乏教養的瘋狗_ ，他們說。凡人不可懂，正是對生命的狂熱才能淬鍊出最純粹的視野，一種保護機制，Kenny謙卑且刻苦的在失去秩序的世界中掙扎，追求暴力的同時也能保持作為人的理智，即使他的理智是建立在殘虐無道的折磨手段上，他理解疼痛，他崇拜疼痛，他昇華了疼痛，他讓疼痛成為最值白，最親暱的教育手段，用疼痛告訴這些「壞孩子」們，做錯事是要接受懲罰的，而死亡是他們不易贏得的獎賞，放在Kenny擅自訂定的終點線上。

 

Kenny從不失手，不僅僅是對自己，也是對其他人的不敬。

 

採取割喉方式來殺人完全是興趣使然，也可看作職業倦怠的一部份，果斷有效，風格顯著，內行人光從傷口就能辨別出整體的一致性，更別說從背後下手更能大幅降低衣物的耗損率，Kenny滿意的享受目標死前散發的驚悚氣味，與地下街腐朽的氣息相彷，無論有什麼樣的身分地位，無論活在哪裡，都擺脫不了牲畜的身分，他是個仁慈的人，他願意讓自己成為受苦的祭品，好成為懸掛在人類頭頂上的審判之刃，提醒他們無論是地底酸臭的水溝，抑或是充斥腐敗氣息的街道，安逸皆是最不可饒恕的奢靡。

 

但他不是這麼教導那個小鬼的。

 

**Levi** **。**

Kenny咬著牙，數十年未曾體驗過的狂怒情緒如同無形的鬼影掌控他的肢體，殺掉了過半憲兵隊的菁英不是為了好玩、生存或報酬， _英雄_ ，他輕蔑的說著，如果說有什麼事情是Kenny沒教給Levi的，無私絕對是其中一項，若非Erwin Smith坐在對面滿臉平靜，連根眉毛都沒動過，沉著的彷彿他只是參加一場例行會議，Kenny可能不會分心，忘了教育孩子就跟他教育其他人一樣，專注，不能失手，即使Levi早就不再是當年那個老跟在他背後走，連刀都拿不穩，半死不活的小矮子。

 

右手扯著Levi染血的黑色短髮，Kenny將專注力移到手上的工作，他一度考慮要用皮帶，但他相信Levi會更感謝他願意使用自己的拳頭，這證明Kenny還是 _關心_ 他的，Kenny還是 _願意_ 教訓Levi，告訴他哪裡做錯，提醒他生活是場殘酷的競賽，犯錯的人往往會被現實給淘汰，Kenny自認自己不是當父親的料，充其量不過就是個臨時監護人的腳色，但這不妨礙他傾囊相授，提升自家姪子的存活率。

 

對，Kenny從不失手，他確保Levi在 _課程_ 結束後能繼續愚蠢的英雄大業，畢竟那是協議的一部份，他老了，根本不需要特別控制力道， **Ackerman** 沒那麼容易就被摧毀，何其哀傷的詛咒，人們竟然還崇拜起詛咒，擅自將異端視為希望，拒絕對自己的人生負責，隨意的把對人生的理想鎖在一個無用的小矮子身上。

 

右手指關節幾乎被淤青給覆蓋，他察覺不到疼痛，默默調整呼吸與節奏，並在Levi無數次從地上爬起來後一腳踩在對方頭上，把他的臉壓回原地。

 

Kenny對很多事情都感到憤怒，唯獨這一次，他不知道該如何解釋他的憤怒是針對誰的，靴子緩緩加重力道，他看著Levi的指尖顫抖，呼吸加劇，卻也只是握緊拳頭隱忍，Smith繼續像個沒事人一樣冷靜的看著Kenny，似乎一點也不在意Kenny施暴對象正是自己的左右手，人類最強士兵。

 

就算是瞎眼也不可能忽略掉站在調查兵團團長身後一整排正怒視他的士兵，各個都用看仇人的眼光凌遲他， _你們懂什麼，搞不清楚狀況的混小子們_ ，Kenny冷笑，將靴子從Levi的臉上移開，下一秒惡狠狠地朝男子的腹部踹去，沒忍住的悶哼聲讓幾名士兵險些按耐不住情緒，若不是旁人伸手阻止，Kenny毫不懷疑下一秒刀片就會朝他臉上飛來。

 

但他累了，歲月成功在他身上留下嘲笑的痕跡，數場高強度的戰鬥把他所剩不多的體力磨到極限，傷口隱隱作痛，而小矮子擺明早就跟Smith串通好，只等著Kenny把獨腳戲唱完，對於自己親手教出來的Levi，Kenny是喜怒參半，不僅將他的脾氣摸的一清二楚，就連退路都沒留給他，放在過去，Kenny只有一半機率會上鉤，但眼下的局面他不答應都不行，這只有可能是Smith在背後出的主意，喪心病狂的變態。

 

他吐了口口水，隨手拖過椅子，翹著腳張狂的坐在Erwin Smith正對面，從口袋內摸出煙盒，抽出一支後叼在嘴邊，手指在桌上敲出穩定的節奏，原本跪在地上喘氣的Levi舉手擦掉臉上的血塊與髒汙，看了Kenny一眼後緩緩起身，跛著腿走到靠牆的置物櫃，打開抽屜翻找，幾秒後他拿著一盒火柴回到Kenny身旁，燃起一根火柴後將火源移到煙頭附近。

 

尼古丁塞滿肺葉，沒能舒緩憂愁，Levi下意識的往Smith的方向靠，這讓Kenny好不容易減緩的怒火又重新點燃。

 

鬼使神差的，他突然想向金髮男人，以及身後那群傻蛋證明一些事情，一些作為 _飼主_ 與共犯必須要知道的事情，Kenny踹開椅子，右手慣性的往側腰移動──他的槍可沒摘下，從Kenny熟練的剝掉扣環掏出槍枝瞄準目標並開槍射擊，整個過程不超過0.3秒， ** _碰_** ，煙硝燒出淡色的軌跡，驚呼聲在身後響起，他瞄的很準，眉心之間一抹紅點，反正Smith活著的時候就不具有人類的情緒，就是化成屍體又有何妨？世界並沒有真的重要到非誰活著不可，同樣的位置自然而然會有人頂替上去，那種「需要誰」的執著都只是一廂情願。可惜他的手腕在扣下板機前遭人往反方向推開，Kenny完全不意外自己被粗暴的撂倒在桌上，握槍的右手被人死死扣住，頸動脈旁還架著一把鋒利的短刀。

 

Levi騎在他身上大口喘著氣，Kenny能從他銀灰色的瞳孔裡看見自己狼狽的影子，一個徹頭徹尾的輸家，他不會說自己是出於愧疚感才會把當年半死的Levi帶走，高尚與Kenny無緣，他只是自私的想看看劇情會不會有所不同，在這誰也逃不了的牢籠內，他給了Levi所有能追求自由的技能，他模糊了道德的界線，培養起獸一般的獠牙，催生了流淌在Ackerman家族內的破壞因子，在故事的最後，他將孩子小心翼翼呵護的溫柔也剝奪殆盡。

 

「 _逃啊，傻子_ 」，他喊著，能走多遠是多遠，去選擇自己的人生，盡可能的抵抗吧，連姓氏都沒有孩子，總不可能落到相同的結局。

 

不要相信他人，不要追求誰的憐憫，不要尋找立命的安樂窩，就是活的沒血沒淚也好過被當成鬥技的野獸。

 

事實證明他錯得離譜，Levi不僅沒有照Kenny想的那樣自由灑脫的活著，他還給自己找了個 **主人** ，一個將Ackerman的暴力才能發揮到極致的冷血混帳，他的小矮子活得比過去所有Ackerman家族成員都要來的艱困，為了自己都不知道的本能背負起其他人的性命，在鮮血與謊言的道路上掙扎，至死都無法逃離，本人卻天真的認為他的所有決定都是出於自我意志，他是自由的，而他媽造就這一切的人Kenny得負上最大的責任，他要是真的仁慈，就不該介入Levi的人生，讓自然決定Levi的命運，賜予他安寧。

 

瞧瞧他都幹了什麼。

 

與先前輕浮的語調截然不同，Kenny盯著Levi的眼睛，卻是對著Erwin開口：「──殺人的方式，握刀的方式，談判的方式，我給了這小子所有他該學的技能， _我教他如何生存_ 。」

 

Levi握刀的手微微震了一下，稍稍放鬆了對Kenny的箝制，後者沒理會他的動搖，自顧自地說下去，「雖然時間短暫，我確實是把他當成人類在撫養，就算要他動手殺人，也只是為了讓他了解現實不會因為他是小鬼就手下留情，成長過程中的必要之惡，在這同類相殘的世界，心軟是自殺的最快途徑。他越快熟練，存活率就越高，越早麻木，便越能時時保持警覺，直到誰也傷不了他。」

 

「所以，你也看到了我的成果有多麼傑出，這死矮子幾乎是我的驕傲。」

 

「直到遇見了你， **Erwin Smith。** 」

 

Levi從他身上跳了下去，不知該如何反應，Kenny躺在桌上，無比疲累。

 

「Ackerman一族天生就是作為奴隸被製造出來的，一旦認了屬於自己的『王』便會誓死追隨，可悲到失去自我的忠誠，所以這死矮子不可能背叛你，你的命令他必須要百分之百的遵守，這是刻在血液裡的本能，奴隸無法違背『王』的要求。」

 

「所以，恭喜你，你差不多是撿到全世界最鋒利也最有價值的一把武器。」

 

「不管你答應過要給死矮子什麼東西，未來，理想，憧憬，甚至是勝利都無所謂，對Ackerman而言，只有『王』的認可才是最重要的，自由之翼？哼！別逗我笑，那種謊話騙騙其他人就夠了，Smith，我可從沒見過有誰瘋狂到把武器當成英雄在塑造的。」

 

Kenny將槍塞回皮套內，揉著手腕從桌上爬起來，撿起掉落在地上的帽子，突然迫切的想轉身離開這場鬧劇，灼傷的部位莫名感到寒冷，每一寸肌肉都在哀號，他只想泡在酒精裡逃避醒不來的愚蠢夢境。

 

「同樣都是殺人魔，你可沒資格指控我，項圈記得做好看一點，Smith，畢竟那是他這輩子最過最後自由的選擇了。」

 

屋內陷入詭異的寂靜，沒有人敢開口說話，Kenny認為自己該說的都說了，諷刺也好無奈也罷，都無所謂了，特別是Erwin從頭到尾都沒動搖過的眼神，他懷疑其實Smith早就有所察覺，Kenny不過是核實他的猜測罷了。

 

Levi在他身後叫了他的名字，「Kenny──」，Kenny沒有勇氣回頭，他無視守門的士兵，悠哉打開門，找回原本的語調：「答應你們的東西本大爺會去找，至於找不找的到我可不敢保證，那頭死肥豬可不是什麼好好先生，就算有藏貨八成也毀的差不多了。」

 

「這對現階段的我們來說就足夠了，謝謝」Erwin說，Kenny啐了口口水，朝調查兵團團長的方向比了個中指。

 

「我可不是替你做的，混帳東西。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜寫的東西，一直都想寫一次Kenny跟Erwin見面的話兩人會談什麼，感覺Kenny才是最有資格對Erwin發火的人……


End file.
